Tower Unite Wiki
This is the Wiki for Tower Unite, a Virtual World Massively Multiplayer Online game made by PixelTail Games. Welcome to the Tower Unite Wiki! Tower Unite is a Massively Multiplayer Online Virtual World (MMOVW) game currently in development by PixelTail Games, LLC. Tower Unite is composed of a main Plaza map, as well as many Game Worlds and customizable condos. You can earn Units (Tower Unite's currency) by playing Game Worlds, doing activities in the Plaza, and by earning EXP/achievements which in turn allows you to customize many facets of your condo and general gameplay. Tower Unite was released in Early Access on Steam on April 8, 2016. It is available on Windows, and can be played on Linux with Steam Play. Mac support is planned, but not implemented yet. Store Links * Steam * Humble Store * Merch View the latest weekly dev log here. (2/10) - More Arcade items, Sandbar progress, Waterhole visual upgrade progress, Valentine's Day items Past History Tower Unite is the successor to the popular Garry's Mod gamemode "Garry's Mod Tower" (commonly named "Gmod Tower" or "GMT"). Due to hitting the technical limits of GMod and the Source Engine, PixelTailGames felt it was necessary to transition to a real game (using Unreal Engine 4). This not only unlocks new potential for the game itself, but allows for PixelTail to earn more money for their work, and in turn, help the development of the game even more. Tower Unite was originally started through a Kickstarter campaign, but did not meet it's funding goal. An Indiegogo campaign was later started, which not only met but exceeded it's $50,000 goal by 147% (at $73.648), reaching three of the stretch goals. During the Indiegogo, Tower Unite was greenlit on Steam and shortly after the end of the campaign placed on the Steam Store. Kickstarter and Indiegogo alpha builds were given to backers during the funding period. See also: Crowdfunding Campaigns Useful Info and Links Current Version The current version of Tower Unite is 0.8.8.0 (Knightsend-By-Sea Update): ''' * '''Little Crusaders Change: '''New Map (Knightsend-By-Sea) * '''Controller Changes: '''Zombie Massacre and Minigolf now have controller support * '''Condo Change: '''A notification now appears when your condo saves * '''Bug Fixes Patches 0.8.8.1: ''' * '''Controller Changes: Rumble, Sensitivity, and Aim Invert options added, Plaza controls changed * Minigolf Changes: Hole intro UI improved, Rumble support added * Game World/Condo Hosting Change: '''You can now opt to prevent banned players from entering your Condo/Game World server * '''Bug Fixes Upcoming Update(s): 0.8.9.0 (Unreal 4.19 Upgrade): ''(18/19 Items Complete)'' * Engine Upgrade: 'Unreal 4.18 > 4.19 (server and networking improvements) * '''Optimizations: '''Optimized many parts of the Plaza (NPCs, seats, particle effects, etc.) * '''Bug Fix: '''Canvas crash fixed '0.9.0.0 (The ARCADE: PHASE ONE): ''(0/25 Items Complete)'' * New Plaza Game: Arcade (Phase One - 23 arcade machines) * Collection Book Changes: '2 new categories - Collectables & Info (list of secret items and tips to find them), Arcade Prizes (shows all arcade prizes) '0.9.1.0 (Dueling Update): ''(0/1 Items Complete)'' * New Plaza Game - ''Dueling'' 0.9.2.0 (Nightclub Update): ''(0/1 Items Complete)'' * New Plaza Activity - Nightclub Links * Official Website * Trello Roadmap * Public Item List * Official Forums * Twitch Channel * Discord Server * Tower Express * Linux Tutorial * SteamDB Page Recent Bugs * String lights don't stretch to where their target is sometimes Recent/Ongoing Events GMod Tower is now re-opened for its 10th anniversary! https://forums.pixeltailgames.com/t/gmtower-10th-anniversary-release-announcement/34831 Reunion will last until Tower Unite leaves early access. The source code will also be released so anyone can start up their own GMT servers when TU leaves early access, too. Latest Activity Category:Browse